Guilty As Charged
by Charleigh96
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself in court. How could that have happened? contains violence, and suggestions of rape. Don't like don't read. Please Review!


"Disciplinary hearing of Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Resident of Malfoy Manor on the 19th of December. Interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge..." He was sitting in a cold leather chair, there were ropes holding his wrists to the chair. He looked up into the face of Cornelius Fudge. His eyes snaked a few metres to the left and he saw his father looking down on him with disdain. He sighed. Damn this, he thought. It was only the ropes that kept him here, and the fact they had his wand. "The charges of the accused: 2 counts of Murder. Are you aware of the punishment for said charges?" "Yes, Minister." he said, his mouth going dry. "I believe it is Death, yes?"

"Mr. Malfoy, do you deny Murdering Hermione Jean Granger?"

"No, Minister" He was getting worried.

"Mr. Malfoy, Do you Deny Murdering Harry James Potter?" He held his breath, waiting for an answer.

"...No, Minister."

"Then we can deduce that you have murdered 2 of the famous golden trio, that stopped Lord Voldemort." great, Malfoy thought, State the obvious

"In my defence, Minister, They deserved it. They had it coming to them for a hell of a long time. All I did was...Well, I just sped up the process." His eyes never left Fudge's face. "I'm not an innocent man, Minister, and I'm not proud of it. You see, the mistake I made this time, was-" He paused to see the look on most of the wizengamots faces. He smirked, his best Malfoy smirk. "-to get caught, Minister." The look on Fudge's face was priceless. Mostly horror, but all the same.

~Flashback~

Draco sat in his leather armchair. Zabini and Nott were doing unspeakable things on the sofa in front of him, so He got up and walked out, hoping to grab a firewhisky from the kitchen house elves. That plan failed, however when there were teachers in the kitchen. Bugger, he thought.. Just have to go back to his common room... Then he heard them. The mudblood, Potty, the weasel and the she-Weasel coming round the corner.

"So, where is it we're going again?" the weasel said.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to the hogs head, to get completely pissed" that was the she-weasel. Draco was impressed, he didn't know the she-Weasel was such a character. This was just the opportunity he had been waiting for. He followed them, in the shadows, until they got to hogsmeade. Just a bit of entertainment for him. Occasionally he would throw a hex at them, you know, just for fun. He turned the she-Weasel's hair purple.

~End Of Flashback~

"Mr. Malfoy, do you realise that you have just admitted a very serious crime?" Draco was drawn to the present. "No, Minister, I did Not admit to committing a very serious crime."

"But, Mr. Malfoy, you just said-"

"Yes, I didn't admit to one crime, I admitted to _dozens_. Like I said, my only mistake" he turned and looked his father directly in the eyes "Sorry, father" he turned back to the Minister "Was to get caught" Again with the Malfoy smirk.

~Flashback~

Hermione was sitting not two tables away from Draco in the hogs head. He could hear her laugh. She had a girly, flirty laugh. He hated that laugh. But as he looked at her, and he did look, he _really_ looked, he saw something in her eyes. It wasn't fear, no...nothing like that...it was much worse... It was Sheer Terror. And then he saw Harry Potter's hands, gently stroking her back... Moving in slow circles...then he looked away, and the moment was gone. He shook it off, with the help of several firewhiskeys. But now, he was interested. What was it that caused her so much terror, and he wondered if he could recreate it?

~End Of Flashback~

"Mr. Malfoy, could you please state to the wizengamot what happened prior to the...Event...s...in question?" The Minister for magic was shaking, and Malfoy knew that he had them wrapped around his little finger.

"Sorry, Minister, could you re-phrase the question? Do you mean the Torture? The hate in their eyes, the pleading, the face of pain as they lay screaming on the floor of my room, or were you referring to something else?" Malfoy twitched the corners of his mouth up, giving what he knew was a merciless smile. The Minister seemed hesitant, but he returned the smile, believing to have trapped him.

"All in good time, Mr. Malfoy. I think it would be best to start at the beginning, don't you?"

"That's where we differ, Minister. I would rather recall the smell of their blood, the way they struggled against the ropes, and _begged_ me to stop. The way _potter_" he spat the name out "acted so _innocent_, and _helpless_."

~Flashback~

Malfoy had drunk nearly a bottle of firewhisky, and was listening intently to the conversation between Granger and Potter. Potter had his face buried in her neck, but his words were still audible. "Hermione, be reasonable... It was only a bit of fun..." She still had that look of Terror in her eyes, but there was Grief and alarm accompanying it. Malfoy didn't care. One day, he hoped he could make that look in her eyes, as his father had done to him many a time.

~End Of Flashback~

"So, am I right in assuming that after entering the hogs head, you had a drink?" The minister carried on.

"No, Minister, I entered the hogshead and had Several drinks, I am not a man to miss an opportunity, Minister, as you might have guessed. In fact, I didn't miss a single one, What with that Mudblood tied to the floor and all..." His Famous Malfoy smirk. He knew what was going through the heads of every witch and wizard in the hall. He wondered if they enjoyed the thought as much as he did.

"So after that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"After that, I overheard a conversation, the contents of which, I shall take to the grave with me. Among other places..." He smirked.

~Flashback~

The conversation turned, and Malfoy found himself on the edge of his seat, and drunk. Hermione leaned in close, and whispered something to Harry. Malfoy saw the all-too-familiar look in Harry's eyes. That was a look of murder. Harry stood up, and his face said it all. He was going to kill someone. Malfoy knew that look, he'd stared at himself in the mirror with _exactly_ that look dozens of times before. Each look had resulted in someone's death. Harry took a firm hold of Hermione's arm, and dragged her up, marching her out of the pub. Malfoy got up, and left. If that _bastard_ dare lay a finger on her he would _pay_. He hid in the shadows, within earshot of Granger, and that failure of a man they call _Potter_.

"Hermione, how could you be so _stupid_!" potty was saying.

"It wasn't me! You're telling me that you _raped_ me, and it's _my_ _fault!_ How dare you!"

"Yeah, well at least _I'm_ not up the duff!" Harry sneered, with a smirk rivalling Malfoys. That was low, thought Malfoy. Even he wouldn't be that harsh... Well...Okay, that's a lie.

"Shut up, Harry, _It's your fault, It's all your fault!_" Hermione was in tears, and her words were barley audible. "I know you hate me, and I know why, and I understand, so just _kill me now!_"

"You! Understand! How could you _possibly_ understand, Granger. You're just a _Filthy Mudblood!_ You're not even worth you're brains, Granger. I don't know why I bothered with you in the first place!" Malfoy could see his face, and knew he was preparing for a final blow. "Your _child_ isn't even worth me as it's father! You're just another whore, Granger." and with that he turned and re-entered the pub.

~End Of Flashback~

"Mr. Malfoy, I highly recommend that you tell the wizengamot the contents of said conversation, it will help us decide your...Fate"

"I'm not innocent, minister, and I have no intention of revealing my motives for killing them. That conversation will remain with me. As far as I am concerned, you will find me guilty whether you know my motives or not. Whether you know how they screamed, whether you can imagine the amount of blood they spilt on my floor, or whether you can hear them pleading, begging for their lives to be spared. I also think that maybe you'd rather not know, but if you really want, I'm sure I can find a pensive somewhere." The minister paled, no doubt imagining the torture. Malfoy smirked, guessing the images flowing through the Minister's head. He wondered if any of them were correct. No, he thought... they'd all be too...Tame. Malfoy let out a small laugh. The minister looked up from his paperwork.

~Flashback~

Harry had left, and Hermione collapsed down the wall. She sat on the floor, sobbing her heart out. Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. "Well, that was harsh." he said, offering his coat. Hermione pushed it away. "Oh, come on Granger, just trying to be nice. No-one should have to go through that." She looked up at him. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes, and he crouched down. He cupped her face in his hand, and brushed away some of her tears with his thumb. "Look sharp, Granger" he said, helping her up. She turned around. Harry was standing behind her.

"So now you're fraternising with the enemy, Granger?" he said, sounding unnervingly like Malfoy "Well, can't say I expected that. I should've, though, shouldn't I. You'll sleep with anyone, won't you, Granger. I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger, goody-two-shoes and Gryffindors Princess would be nothing more than Malfoys Whore." He kicked Hermione rather violently, before stalking off into the night.

"Who got out the wrong side of bed this morning, hmm." He looked at the tear stained girl before him. "Come on, Granger, let's make you decent." Malfoy put his arm around her, and helped her to moaning myrtle's bathroom, surprised at his kindness. His soft spot, he'd always known, was Granger. He just hadn't realised that his soft spot was that soft. He waited while Hermione cleaned herself up by the sinks. She turned to him, grief stricken and exhausted, and buried her face in his chest. She cried again. Malfoy was confused. What was he supposed to do with a crying girl? Especially one that wouldn't let go of him. He stood there, and decided to wait until she finished. Then he took her back to his room, and watched her sleep.

~End Of Flashback~

Malfoy didn't know what he had let himself in for when he had comforted Granger. He'd never expected to go so soft on her. Oh well. Fudge was trying to get his attention.

"Mr. Malfoy. What happened after you left the pub with Miss Granger?"

"Minister, as much as I want this hearing to go on all day, I do believe that that is none of your business. I know that you will charge me Guilty, no matter what happened at that point. Even if I shagged her senseless, I don't see how that makes me not guilty."

"Mr. Malfoy, we are only trying to ascertain the relevant information-"

~Flashback~

Malfoy found himself loving Granger. And in the end, that's why Potter had to go. Malfoy often found his mind wandering, thinking about how to get Potter back for raping Granger. Malfoy took refuse in his memories. He knew all to well what that felt like, to have someone you loved violate you in such a way... It was horrendous. He never forgave his father for that... Unspeakable torture.

That's when he realized... Potter had to go. And he wasn't going to make it pleasant. No Avada Kadavra for him. Part of Malfoy blamed him for all the things his father had done to him. Part of him wanted him dead for hurting Hermione in a way that she would never heal. Part of him wanted to get back at him for years of teasing. But he wanted it done, and he wanted it done now.

It took him effort to lure Potter to his room,But as it turned out, he wasn't so keen on Hermione, and he jumped at the chance to plan a way of getting her back. It was easy from there. Draco had killed before, but never had he taken such pleasure in it. This creature disgusted him. Potter was a filthy, rotten, stinking _bastard_ who deserved exactly what he got. This was what Draco thought. He turned to a blood-crazed maniac that night. He tied potter down to the floor, and, ignoring his whimpers, he placed him under the cruciatus curse. This continued for half an hour. Draco let out a high, shrill laugh. Potter screamed. Draco was far from done...

The smell of blood filled his nostrils...

The screams filled his ears...

The metallic tang filled the air...

The adrenalin pumped round his body as he put curse upon curse on Potter...

Finally, after 7 hours of well-deserved torture, The Boy Who Lived stopped breathing.

This, however wasn't enough for Draco. He'd always killed in front of other people. There had always been someone to say 'stop' before.

There wasn't now, He was all alone.

Draco Malfoy stalked around the castle, in search of one girl.

He found her in the end. He always found them in the end. His heart was screaming at him to stop. His heart was begging him to save the girl that could one day save him. She was the light to his dark, it said. She was the fire to his ice, it said. She was the calm to his rough, it said. One day, it said, you will need her. One day, she _will_ save you, it said. But you're forgetting one thing.

Draco Malfoy doesn't have a heart.

Hermione Jean Granger, and Harry James Potter. Lying dead on his floor. Only then did he allow himself to rest. Only then did he see the fateful error he had made. Only then did he listen to the screams of a dying heart. Only then dis he kneel beside the body of the woman he loved, crying and rocking her back and forth.

It was too late.

~End Of Flashback~

"Mr. Malfoy. The wizengamot has tried you on 2 counts of Murder. The wizengamot has found you Guilty As Charged. Is there anything you wish to say?"

"Three"

"What?"

"Three counts of murder." The minister looked shocked.

"And who would be the third."

"As I Said, Minister. I'm Guilty anyway. What you don't know, Can't hurt you"

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. We find you guilty of three counts of murder. Your sentence is death. Do you have anything to say?"

Draco Malfoy sat in his chair and cried. For all the pretending, the outer shell, the mean exterior, he loved her. She never deserved it. He loved her. Now, he thought, We'll be together, Hermione. Together forever.

Name: Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Age: 18

Charge: Three counts of murder.

Sentence: Death by Dementor's Kiss

I'm Sorry, were the last thoughts ever to go through Draco Malfoy's head.


End file.
